This invention relates generally to imaging systems and more particularly to methods and apparatus for reducing image artifacts.
When performing a helical scan with a computed tomography (CT) system, the attenuation path through the scanned object can vary. Such variance or non-uniformity in the attenuation path, coupled with using less than 360-degrees of projection data in the image reconstruction process, can result in image artifacts, such as Venetian blind or zebra artifacts, in the three-dimensional reformatted image. Venetian blind artifacts appear as alternating dark and light horizontal, or parallel, bars or lines in an image.
Venetian blinds artifacts can be observed in nearly all maximum intensity projection or volume reduced images. Accordingly, methods and apparatus that facilitate the reduction of artifacts is desirable.